10 Drabbles: Remus and Sirius
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: 10 song drabbles about Remus and Sirius. Ratings for each drabble are in the beginning of each but none go higher than T. Enjoy


**Song Title: **Don't Unplug Me- All Caps  
**Time Limit: **3:14  
**Word Count:** 161  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Set in modern times.

oO0Oo

Remus sat down at his computer after getting his cup of coffee. He was almost done with his English paper, he only had to finish the last paragraph then spell and grammar check.

When he lifted the screen of the laptop, he saw that instead of his screen saver - pictures of him and Sirius from their last vacation - it was black. Trying to not freak out, he pushed the power button and watched, holding his breath as it slowly turned back on.

He could only hope that Word had saved his paper, because he hadn't for the past four hours. Luckily, when he checked on it, only the last hour of work was gone. While he calmed his breathing, he saw something that made him angry. Lying on the floor was Sirius' cell phone. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he turned off Remus' computer.

"Sirius!" he shouted, hearing the other man laugh from their shared bedroom.

* * *

**Song Title:** When We All Get to Heaven- Brad Paisley  
**Time Limit: **3:54  
**Word Count: **212  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **Hints of death, sad Sirius

oO0Oo

Sirius waited patiently next to the great white arch. He'd been watching the battle happening on Hogwarts' grounds and knew that it was just a matter of time before those he had cared about would join him up in heaven. He could only hope that one of those would not be Remus.

Yes, he really wanted him to be with him - he missed him so much. Two years were much too long to be away from the man he loved - he didn't count his time in Azkaban. But he also knew that Remus had just had a son. He didn't want the little boy to grow up without his father. Just that little fact made him feel guilty about some of his thoughts.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew from the arch and people started to walk through. Sirius stood on his tip toes, trying to keep an eye out for those he knew; he waved to the familiar faces, happy to see them once again, but was also sad because he knew why they were up here with him. Just as he thought he wouldn't see Remus, he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. When he turned around, he was pulled into a tight embrace before being was kissed softly.

* * *

**Song Title:** Stand Still, Look Pretty- The Wreckers  
**Time Limit:** 2:46  
**Word Count:** 167  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None

oO0Oo

Sirius stood still as his extensive family walked and talked around their large front room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his younger brother fidgeting slightly in the spot where he was standing.

This was his first year being allowed to come to the adults' Christmas party. It was a tradition to let the Black children come to theses parties when they started to go to Hogwarts.

Just as his mind started to wander in his boredom, Sirius overheard one of his uncles saying something about werewolves. "Disgusting animals, they are," he said disdainfully and the woman with him nodded in agreement "I found one working in a shop down the street from my own home! I got the Aurors to come and get rid of it."

"Filthy things," Sirius mum said walking over, joining in on their conversation.

The young boy couldn't take it; no one spoke poorly about his friend. He wasn't going to just stand there and look pretty anymore!

* * *

**Song Title:** Secret Smile- Rascal Flatts  
**Time Limit:** 3:49  
**Word Count:** 183  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mention of Moony being turned on

oO0Oo

The four boys ran through the halls, dodging all the hexes and spells that were cast their way from the older Slytherins. Prefect Moony had discouraged hexing the seventh years, but had allowed it when they started to make fun of Peter's weight. (Yes, he's been gaining a little weight, but he couldn't help that whenever he got nervous he ate. And fifth year was making all of them nervous.)

The boys spilt up, two going left and two going right - Sirius grabbed Remus wrist to lead him down a hallway that was seldom used at that time. He pulled him into an empty class room and slammed the door shut behind them. Sirius glanced at the other boy and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the secret smile that only he was allowed to see.

He didn't even get a chance to comment before he was pulled into a very heated kiss. Oh, and Sirius was the only one who knew that stuff like this - running away after a successful prank - really turned the usually lawful Remus on.

* * *

**Song Title:** This is Such a Pity- Weezer  
**Time Limit: **3:24  
**Word Count:** 184  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Might make no sense/have plot holes

oO0Oo

"Such a pity," Snape said as Lily stormed away once again from James' attempt to woo her. The heart shaped balloon fell from high and landed on the black haired boy's head softly.

He'd been doing so well this year, but then Snape had to get him mad. He said that James was losing his touch in getting Lily to like him and that someone else was going to win her heart first. James couldn't take the badgering and had conjured the heart - which had sung as it followed her around for most of the morning-, embarrassing Lily to no end.

Later that night, Remus found the Head Girl sitting in front of the fire all alone, sniffling into a handkerchief. "It thought he had changed, Remus," she admitted when he joined her in the couch. "I'm so stupid."

"You know he only does it because he loves you, Lily," he said and smiled when she nodded in agreement. "Love just destroys his he sense of mind. Just give him a chance?"

Lilt looked up and nodded once more with a small smile.

* * *

**Song Title:** We Belong Together- Gavin DeGraw  
**Time Limit:** 5:28  
**Word Count:** 212  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings: **Sad Moony

oO0Oo

"Don' you get it?" Sirius called to Remus as he walked down the empty hallway. "We ibelong/i together!"

The brown haired boy stopped in his track, his shoulders slumped down. Slowly, too slowly for Sirius' liking, he turned around, tears falling down his cheeks. "I know, Sirius," he whispered so quietly that the 6th year almost didn't hear him. "But…"

"No, no but," he said, closing the distance between them. He attempted to pull him onto a hug but Remus pushed him away. "I didn't mean for all that to happen. Believe me."

"That's the thing," Remus said, looking at their feet. "I know you didn't mean to do that to me. But…do you really think I can forgive you that easily? If it wasn't for Dumbledore, I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore."

Sirius watched him for a moment, and this time successfully pilled him into a hug, feeling horrible when he felt the other boy shake as he cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Moony," he whispered, just then realizing that he hadn't properly apologized in the weeks following the incident. "Please…forgive me…"

Remus didn't move for a moment but slowly wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. "Thank you," he said, his voice sounding hoarse from the crying.

* * *

**Song Title:** Taking Over Me- Evanescence  
**Time Limit:** 3:50  
**Word Count:** 170  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None, really

oO0Oo

Pain ripped through Remus' body as he laid on the cold, wooden floor of the Shack. Every month it felt like this and every month he lost his mind. Actually, it just felt like he was dreaming.

No, he couldn't see what the wolf he became was seeing and he could never remember those nights. It was more like he was reliving scenes that had happened to him during the month; some of them had even gone back to before he was bitten

As he slowly fell into his dream world, he saw a very familiar face smiling back at him. Oh, he remembered when this was.

A few days ago had been the first trip to Hogsmeade of that year. He had left with Sirius before James and Peter had, Sirius was the one thing that made Remus feel sane when he was 'dreaming.' All he had to do was remember his smile, his smell, the way his lips felt against his own, and he continued to feel human.

* * *

**Song Title:** Miss Murder- A.F.I.  
**Time Limit:** 3:26  
**Word Count:** 170  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Character death, emo Remus

oO0Oo

Bellatrix ran away laughing as Remus held onto Harry with all if his might. In the back of his mind, he knew that Sirius was gone forever. But, there was still hope deep inside that the other man would walk right out of the veil, his wand shooting a hex at his cousin. But nothing happened…

Harry tore away from Remus and chased after Bellatrix as she continued to laugh crazily, chanting "I killed Sirius Black!"

Remus fell to his knees…there were only two things going through Remus' mind. One was that Sirius was gone forever. Dead. The other was the hope that Harry would catch Bellatrix and kill her like she did to Sirius.

It didn't even cross his mind that he had just wished for a 15 year to murder someone. He just wanted revenge. Or maybe…Remus slowly got up and walked toward the veil, thinking he would join Sirius in the great beyond. But someone grabbed his arm, stopping him from meeting his love in death.

* * *

**Song Title:** Mesmerized- Lifehouse  
**Time Limit:** 3:13  
**Word Count:** 182  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **One bad word, snogging, traumatized Peter

oO0Oo

Over the past few months, Remus and Sirius seemed to be getting closer, and they were very good at hiding how close they were. Peter had always been a very observant boy. He was the one who had found most of their secret places and his skills had gotten even better now that he could become a rat whenever he wanted.

That's what he actually looked like right now.

He slowly crept his way up to the sixth year dormitory in his rat form, hoping that if anyone saw him the would think he was just someone's pet.

When he reached the dorm room, he was lucky enough to find the space under the door was just big enough for him to get under. Or so he thought. His butt couldn't get through. He struggled for a little bit but stopped when he heard Remus' voice. Peter was just about to squeak to ask for help but stayed silent as he watched Sirius walk over to Remus, spin him around and snog him wholeheartedly.

Now he knew why they were so close.

* * *

**Song Title:** Forever Love- Reba McEntire  
**Time Limit:** 3:54  
**Word Count:** 171  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mushiness, one swear word, corniness!

oO0Oo

_Forever Love_

That was one of the samples that were given in the tattoo parlor that Remus and Sirius were standing in, waiting for their turn. Along with those were other words about love and endearment, but Remus couldn't help but stare at that one.

They were here to get tattoos to show how much they cared for each other - it had been Sirius' idea. Remus loved him with all of his heart but why had be agreed to get a tattoo? The other teen must had felt his nervousness creeping up again and decided that maybe his wasn't such a good idea.

He gently tugged Remus out of the parlor, glad to see how relieved the brunet looked as they got further away. "Hey, Moony?" he asked as they held hands 'like an old married couple' as James like to call them. Remus looked over with a happy smile. "You're my forever love."

Remus blinked then playfully pinched Sirius' upper arm. "You are such a poofter," he said affectionately.


End file.
